Raze: To Destroy
by FranticFactor99
Summary: Equestria is peaceful and ruled by a kind Celestia that watches over everypony cherishingly. But when a new figure appears, and starts to cause an uproar in this peaceful land, will anyone be able to stop him/her? A new character rises up to the challenge, but when he is mistaken for a dangerous foe, is there much he could even do? Rating may change.


Hell Raze-R of the Homelands Ch1: Con fuzion He held his best friend, his mentor in his arms as the blood ran down his shirt and trickled to the ground. The heavy sword still rested splayed through his teacher's sternum and nearly scratched the ground. Nothing... Nothing he had experienced could even come close to comparing to the kind of pain he felt, the emotions that ran through his entire body. Why did things have to turn out this way? "Why?" A/N: Okay, so usually people do some kind of introduction before they do a fanfic or story so here goes. This story actually contains a lot of both worlds (the human world and Equestria. Mostly Equestria.) I had a lot of ideas and just decided I would do a fanfic incorporating all of them into one. Now I'm going to stop talking and let you guys get back to the story. Thanks. This story may contain the following: Adventure, Action, Violence, Blood, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, and maybe a bit of Romance. The rating may most definitely change to M later in the story. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, is the sole property of Hasbro. I own NONE of it. He floated in some strange darkness. It was like a bottomless pit of nothing, but it was... relaxing. Everything faded. As he finally began to come to. He laid spread out on the grass. The first thought that went through his head was... the grass. Why was it so... soft? He stood up and found he had a crushing, throbbing pain in his head. An ordinary run of the mill headache? He could only hope. He began to speak, "Who am I?" He realized he said, "Who am I?" When he actually meant to say, "Where am I?" But it ended up making sense regardless. He had no memory of... anything. He felt as if he had something important to do, someone important to meet, but the more he tried to remember, the more lost he came to be, and the more fuzzy his memory became. He lifted a hoof to his head as if he could take away some of the pain from it. He almost fell over from shock. He stared at his own hooves and questioned whether these were really his. He didn't know. He couldn't remember a thing, but felt as if his movements, his hands, even his body wasn't supposed to feel so strange. He looked around and the only things in sight were a big forest, and a town in the distance, aside from a small cottage nearest to him. "Maybe if I went there, the inhabitants may be able to tell me of my whereabouts." So he ventured in that direction. Before long, he was at the cottage. He walked up the small path to the house door and witnessed many small creatures who ran at the first feel of his presence. He assumed this was normal. Animals would run when they felt a person... thing approaching. It was natural. But why were there so many animals in this area by this house? He dismissed the thought and knocked at the door. No answer. He knocked once again, louder this time and again received no answer. He placed his head next to the door and heard a sound. Not only a sound, but a voice. A charming melodic female voice. It was beautiful. He thought that she wouldn't mind if he just walked in, so thats what he did. The door creaked lightly as it opened and he frightened off another large bit of creatures of all sorts. Birds, mice, bunnies, a cat or two, some of which ran out the door under his feet or flew into the next room where the voice was for protection. He again assumed the animal's behavior as nothing unnatural. He shrugged off his thoughts and moved through the house toward the voice. He passed through a doorway to see a bright yellow colored... pony... with a long flowing, strangely attractive pink mane and tail followed by some kind of tattoo that rested on her backside of three pink butterflies. She was in the kitchen, wearing an apron, and baking some delicious delicacy as he could smell the freshness of tasty cake batter in the air. He stayed in the doorway and listened to the beautiful voice that came from the pastel colored pony. She used her wings to fly up to a cupboard that held some seasoning. Not more than a minute passed before her song came to an end and he clopped his hooves together in applause. She looked back surprised to realize there was some stallion watching her sing. She immediately dropped to the ground and hid behind her hair as she blushed in embarrassment. "Hello," he said as he walked closer, "My name is... well... I don't know. That is why I have come to you for dispatch of info. Can I ask what strange world I have been transported to?" She answered with silence and looked up at the stallion. "Ummm..." She got a closer look at him and her eyes widened as a terrible fear overtook her. She screamed an ear cracking scream of terror. This surprised him and he became confused. "Why do you react to me this way? Have I done something wrong?" He questioned. He stood not knowing what to do before a large grizzly bear came through the doorway and roared loudly. It moved over to him to attack him. It swung a claw at him as he jumped back. It flung another claw at him and it forced him to dodge onto the table. The bear lunged to grab him and he performed a backflip dodge off of the table. He saw an open window and he found it to be a good choice for escape. He jumped through and fell to the grass and ran for the town. "Geez, I only wanted to know where I was. This is a strange world indeed." He ran and he was forced to wonder why he moved so expertly to everything the bear did. He only ended up with many more questions, a fuzzy memory, and a straining head ache that was nearly unbearable. Cool story? Feel free to criticize me in the comments. Tell me of your thoughts and your ideas. How could I make the story better? Tell me of your ideas and I might just use them. If you are lost then keep reading. You are supposed to be a bit lost in this chapter. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
